


What's Mine is Mine

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: "kidnapping", M/M, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna say goodbye, Renewed Relationship, implied sex, never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna make you cry, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The Grandmaster is not a patient immortal





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted a part three, you got a part three!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to give credit to Primro for a little prompt type idea thingy

“Thor, there's a ship-type-thing coming up on our radar.” Val called from a monitor.

Thor walked over and stared at it, “ . . . what the hell is that?”

Loki leaned over then cleared his throat, “I have no idea.”

Thor and Val both looked at him, Thor shook his head, “Well, let's hail them then.”

“What, call them?” Val asked.

“Yes.” Thor moved back to his chair and stared at the big window as it blinked and suddenly there was an alien on it, “Hello there, King of Asgard here, would you mind stating your business?”

Loki walked slowly up behind Thor and leaned back on his heels as the massive alien who had gray skin, beady eyes and horns pulled a piece of paper out and squinted at it,

“ . . . Is that him?” He asked someone behind him.

“Yeh.” Another alien nodded and pointed at Loki.

Thor looked back at Loki, “Who did you piss off now?”

Loki shrugged, “I don't know, I've been with you this whole time.”

The alien cleared his throat and squinted at the paper again, “Right, so here goes, 'Loki, my-' . . . Yeah, I'm not saying that,” The alien huffed and continued, “'The Grandmaster, En Dwi Gast, king and ruler of Sakaar, cordially invites you back to Sakaar for the duration of eternity.'.”

Thor glared and Loki who looked behind him innocently then shrugged,

“What?”

Thor leaned to the side in the chair, “You poofed over and saw him, didn't you?”

“You have no proof.”

“You did!” Thor threw a hand up in exasperation, “You went back to your . . . your whatever and saw him! Did you tell him where to find us?”

“No! I- well, firstly I _did_ not go see him and secondly I wouldn't tell him where to find us anyway!” Loki snapped.

“Right, he didn't have to tell anyone,” The alien seemed annoyed at being ignored, “We're mercenaries, we find people fer a living.”

“There see?” Loki gestured to the alien, “Even if I went there, which I _did not_ , he'd find a way to find us!”

“So, are you going to come with us peacefully or not?” The alien crossed his fours arms and titled his head.

“Yes, uh, tell the Grandmaster that I respectfully decline and _now is not the time_.” Loki smiled as politely as he could stand.

The aliens all looked at each other then the leader leaned forward a smidge, “Sorry, when I said 'cordially invites' I meant 'demands'. You either come with us now or we get our armada and take the ship out and then take you with us. He said 'alive', not 'undamaged', if ya catch my drift.”

Loki blinked then looked at Thor, shrugging, “Oh no, I've been kidnapped.”

And with that he shimmered and disappeared only to appear on the ship behind the alien much to their surprise. Thor stood up angrily,

“Loki, get back here!”

“Look, I'll be in touch just let me have this, alright?” Loki said softly then the feed was cut.

* * *

The Grandmaster watched the ship land as he bounced on the balls of his feet, the hatch opened and Loki strode out,

“Oh, hello there, I was in the neighborhood and I- OOF!”

The Grandmaster knocked Loki off his feet and they landed on the tarmac, “I missed you!”

Loki snorted, “I can tell. You sent mercenaries after me.”

The Grandmaster blinked then quickly stood up and looked at the creatures he'd hired, “Oh yeah . . . um, Topaz, pay them?”

Topaz sighed heavily, “Come with me, gentlemen.”

They turned and followed the armored female down a short flight of stairs, the Grandmaster turned back to Loki and shrugged,

“Well, how else was I going to find you?”

Loki shook his head, “I told you I would come back when I was done doing what I was doing!”

“I'm impatient, petulant, and needy,” The Grandmaster smiled widely, holding his hand out, “I couldn't wait.”

Loki sighed and slid his hand into the Grandmaster's, “Clearly.”

The Grandmaster pulled Loki into a tight embrace, their faces mere breaths away, “Can you blame me?”

“No, I am literally the best thing about Sakaar.” Loki murmured.

The Grandmaster smiled, “Second best thing.”

“Alright . . . second best thing.” Loki leaned in and kissed the older man while hands crept down his back, he pulled back breathlessly and put his forehead on Grandmaster's shoulder, “How long was I gone?”

“Four hundred years.” The Grandmaster shrugged, “Give or take a few years.”

Loki blinked at him, “You've been looking for me for four hundred years?”

The Grandmaster nodded, running a hand through Loki's long hair, “Mhm, I told you time was funny on Sakaar.”

Loki stepped back and took the Grandmaster's hands tightly in his, “You . . . you really do love me, don't you?”

“I said I did. Do. Currently. Always. Forever, really.” The Grandmaster smiled, lifting Loki's hands and kissing them in turn.

Loki licked his lips then moved close again, kissing the Grandmaster's cheek, “I want to stay where I belong.”

“So, with me?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Loki stretched out, his back arching as Grandmaster continued to paint designs on his skin with one of his kohl sticks, the older man's legs bent and his feet swinging back and forth in the air. Their clothes laid strewn about the floor and the sheets were tangled at the end of the bed, both were sated, sweaty and smudged with a good deal of En Dwi's kohl and paints.

“You really are lovely,” En Dwi murmured, kissing just below Loki's nipple, “Loki?”

“Mhm?” Loki lolled his head to the side.

“Can you . . . can you do the thing? The magic thing?” En Dwi scooted up on the bed and flopped onto his side next to Loki, slinging an arm and leg around the Jotun.

Loki chuckled, his fingers smoothing one of En Dwi's cowlicks, “Which magic thing?”

“With your skin.” En Dwi closed his eyes and slid his hand down to rest it between Loki's legs, cupping him lightly.

Loki grimaced, looking off to the side, “En Dwi, you know I don't like doing that.”

“But I think you're beautiful in any form! Your blue skin just looks so pretty . . . “ En Dwi scooted closer, his mouth right by Loki's ear, “It makes me so . . . _hard_.”

Loki squeaked as En Dwi's hand squeezed him lightly then he sighed, “Alright, but only for a moment.”

En Dwi giggled and leaned up on his elbow, his wide eyes practically glowing with excitement as Loki's pale skin turned a dark blue, he ran his fingers over the designs he'd drawn, smudging the lines slightly. Loki huffed and then switched back,

“There? Happy?”

En Dwi flopped on top of Loki and hugged him tightly, “Immeasurably!”

Loki chuckled and pressed his nose into En Dwi's neck, “Me too.”

“So glad I didn't give up looking for you.”

Loki bit his lip, “Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ENDING MAYBE?


End file.
